Untitled
by milkteaboulevard
Summary: Collection of oneshots/ficlets/drabbles based from 64damn prompts at LJ. GokuHaru
1. Desperate Woman

**Author's Notes: **It's been a long time since I've written something, and it's sad enough that I'm currently lacking inspiration. Good thing there are lots of prompts in LJ to help me through my slump. This fanfiction would be some sort of a collection of oneshots/ficlets/drabbles based from the prompts at 64damn_prompts at LJ. You will know the theme at the end of the story so make sure you read all the way. Please read and review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Gokudera Hayato, Miura Haru and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. And 64damn_prompts belong to their respective owners.

* * *

He never thought that the stupid woman could be this _desperate_.

Sure, she had been wooing the Tenth with her desperate attempts at being cute and helpful since they were in middle school, but it never crossed his mind that her imagination could handle this kind of desperation.

"I-I lo-love you..."

She stood in front of him -- her face flushed, her long brown hair flowing rather elegantly on her back, and her smaller frame fidgeting.

"Che! That was beyond crappy, stupid woman!"

Amusement was tingling in his veins, nevertheless, he maintained his cold facade. His heavy scowl was equaled with her frustrated ones.

"Hahi! That's not what Tsuna-san would answer!"

"Then, what do you want me to say, Miura? That I love you too?!"

She smiled. "Probably. I can definitely see Tsuna-san accepting my confession of love!"

Earlier that day, Gokudera was cornered by Haru, asking for help. She even used the Tenth's name to make him agree -- only to find out that she was just pulling on his weakness and that she was just plain desperate.

Apparently, Haru plans to confess to Tsuna when they get back to Namimori for the Christmas break. And she didn't want to screw up so she asked his help to be her _temporary_ Tsuna.

"Yeah, right." He said with a hint of sarcasm. Seriously, the stupid woman cannot comprehend that the Tenth is head-over-heels in love with Sasagawa Kyoko._ She even has the guts to confess! What the hell!_

"Let's try it again." Haru cleared her throat. "Tsuna-san... I..."

"I love you!"

There was a long pause. And a stinging slap landing on Gokudera's arm.

"Ouch--"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!"

_Damn it... better get this over with._ "I love you too, Haru!"

Gokudera thought that he said that too loudly -- almost _cheery_ -- that he saw Haru dangerously leaning forward to him with a happy smile on her face.

"What do you think you're doing, stupid woman?!"

But even that came out weakly than how it was supposed to.

Haru Miura's eyes were half-closed and her glistening pink lips were half-parted -- _anticipating, inviting_.

_Well, shit! She's leaning in for a fucking kiss! Damn! _He gulped. He is not inexperienced in this department, however, giving in with this sudden invitation, especially coming from Haru, made him cringe in outright declination.

He gripped each of Haru's arms and pushed her a good arm's length away from him.

"Ha-hahi?" Haru's dumbfounded gaze confirmed Gokudera's assumptions: she is delusional and she even thought that he was the Tenth.

Gokudera grimaced. It's not like he didn't like women -- it's just that it's _Haru Miura_. And that didn't go well with him -- at least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

"What the hell, woman!" He pushed her harshly away from him, and walked away grumpily.

"B-but Gokudera-san!"

He heard her call after him and this made him falter in his heavy steps. However, when his face started heating up again for reasons he didn't know, he quickened his steps and muttered a few curses.

_What the hell are you doing to me, stupid woman?_

* * *

Theme 44. Turpentine kisses and mistaken blows


	2. He Didn't Mind

**Warning:** Lemon-scented. Mmm.

* * *

Perhaps he shouldn't have kept his hands on her shoulder longer than necessary, or perhaps, he shouldn't have touched her at all -- then maybe, he wouldn't be in _this_ position -- writhing in pleasure underneath Haru while she's carelessly popping off his shirt's buttons and letting her other hand wander towards his nether regions.

It was bad enough that Haru Miura intoxicated herself with alcohol (with the other mafiosi no less) after the Vongola's annual Christmas party, but what's _worse_ was being _dominated_ by the woman herself -- and that did not sit well with the proud Gokudera Hayato.

Well, after all was said and done -- with him being helpless under the bouncing Haru on top of him -- riding him with so much fervor he didn't know she possesed -- he admitted to himself, being dominated once in a while by his lover -- Haru Miura -- wasn't that _bad_.

With that, he tightened his embrace around her sleeping lover and also drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Theme 52. Below


	3. Louder, Louder

Haru was not sure if she was already imagining things or otherwise.

It was unlikely for the man before her to have such a gentle voice, or that's what she thought. Well, he always screamed at her, cursed and bullied people -- being _gentle_ or something akin to it, she thought, was _almost_ impossible. _Almost._

"Gokudera-san... what did you say?" She stammered.

They were only an arm's length away but Haru still cannot hear the words -- although she can clearly see the unfailing grimace on his face and the slight opening of his mouth, mouthing the words a woman longed to hear from a man. She took a step forward, and he looked up.

He was blushing -- almost mirroring her own face.

He cleared his throat. And scowled at her, "I'm not repeating this for the third time, woman."

Haru smiled and nodded.

And he looked at her with an intensity so raw that it almost made her nervous.

"I love you, Miura Haru."

* * *

Theme 50. Murmur


	4. In the Wee Hours 1

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"GODDAMNIT, FINE!" He opened his eyes in a snap. He groaned and cursed while groping for his phone in the dark. As soon as he got hold of his phone, he flipped it open and snarled in a low voice, "What do you want, woman?"

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Well, I _was_. And then my phone started ringing."

He tried to keep his voice in a whisper, while trying to maneuver around the crowded room. He was currently bunking in Tsuna's room — along with Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Reborn. They were set to go to Italy in the morning and Reborn decided that they stay together to avoid further delay — because the first time they went to Italy a few months ago, they missed their flight because Ryohei insisted that he run a few more laps around Namimori and Yamamoto woke up late — thus causing delay. Needless to say, Reborn gave them a good beating when they reached the Vongola Mansion in Italy.

And speaking of the latecomers — they were currently littering the already small floor space in Tsuna's room, both snoring lightly in their tangled sheets. Gokudera then averted his attention to his Boss, who's sleeping soundly on his bed. He smiled slightly when he realized that the two idiots' snores did not disturb his boss in his sleep (otherwise, there'd be hell to pay in the morning). With a final look around the room, he stepped outside and closed the door.

"So, what do you want, woman..." He looked at the glowing dark tick marks on his watch and groaned, "At two in the _fucking_ morning?"

There was a slight pause, and then he heard Haru's nervous voice.

"I need help, Gokudera-kun."

"What?!" Now, he was awake. He grew a bit concerned. Haru did have a tendency to be in danger in one second or another, in the oddest times and places he could ever think of (it happened a lot when they were in college). And besides, she did sound a bit nervous. "Where are you?"

"I, um, I'm at the Namimori Central Bus Station—"

"What?!"

"I-it was supposed to be a surprise, you see. But then again my flight got delayed, and then, I think I, um, lost my wallet back in the airport." She gulped, "Is it okay if you fetch me here? It's freezing here and—"

"You stupid, stupid woman." He got in Tsuna's room and got his pullover sweater, his jeans (he was only wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt), his jacket, and his wallet. After zipping up his pants, he exited the room immediately and went downstairs.

"I'm so sorry!" She was now crying at the other end. Great. "I promise, next time, I-I'll call—"

He immediately wore his pullover sweater and jacket.

"Che! Stop crying, woman!"

He got his sneakers, and while balancing his phone between his ear and his shoulder, he tied it up tightly.

"So-sorry—"

He stood up and attempted to arrange his bed hair — only to fail miserably — as it sprang back to its unusual do. He took the familiar set of keys hanging on the hooks near the door. And with a heavy sigh, he opened the front door.

"I'm on my way."

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Theme 1. 2 a.m.

**Author's Notes:** The next chapter is an accompaniment piece to this one, so I suggest you read both (and leave reviews too). I thought it would be cooler if I make the prompts/chapters connected somehow (instead of cheating and using at least 2-3 prompts for each piece) — but seriously, I find it a bit difficult but all the more challenging in a way. If you have any suggestions for the future sets, I suggest you review/send me a message saying the set of prompts you want (I'll accept 2-5 prompts a set). Please check my user profile for the list of available prompts! :)


	5. In the Wee Hours 2

_Haru wanted to cry._

Her plan was supposed to be _flawless_ — take a plane ride from Tokyo to Namimori the minute she hands in her last paper for the semester, take a shuttle ride from the Namimori Airport to the Namimori Central Station, and take a bus ride from the Namimori Central Station and get down at the bus stop nearest to Tsuna's house. She wanted to surprise them, to see them (she was getting sick of seeing Gokudera everyday in the university and in her apartment — since they're attending the same university and they're neighbors), and most importantly, to see Tsuna.

Apparently, the fates haven't been kind to her.

Her laptop crashed when she was about to finish her paper and she had to retype some parts that were not saved (which were a lot) and her printer suddenly ran out of ink (and Gokudera was not there to lend his). Because of this, she pulled an all-nighter to finish everything, but she fell asleep as soon as she finished printing the last page, and because she slept late, she also woke up late. She didn't make it to the designated time of the submission of the papers, but it was a good thing that she was friendly to the faculty department's secretary — she managed to submit her paper and she promised to bring the secretary a slice or two of cake when she comes back for the new semester.

She rushed back to her apartment a few blocks away from the university and got her small luggage — a pink suitcase with wheels and her colorful tote bag containing her valuables. After locking the door to her apartment, she immediately went to the main street and hailed a taxi. When she arrived safely, and without any trace of traffic at all, at the Tokyo International Airport, she thought that her day will go smoothly from that moment on. _But, oh, she was so wrong._

The flight to Namimori was delayed for three hours for reasons she didn't know. It was already 9:30 PM when they boarded the plane, and they arrived around 11:00 PM in Namimori Airport — thirty minutes later than the usual full hour or less she had before. When she went to the baggage carousel to retrieve her pink suitcase, she was so shocked when she didn't see her suitcase after two full rotations of the carousel. She wasn't alone though — all of them in the same flight experienced the same problem. They later found out from the airport personnel that their cargo was switched with another's back at Tokyo and it would at least take a few days before they get it back. After signing important papers concerning the forwarding address for their luggage, the fussing people eventually thinned out. It was almost one in the morning then.

She was waiting for the free shuttle ride that would take her to the Namimori Central station when a rushing guy bumped into her causing her to fall into the ground along with some things from her shoulder bag. Few good people helped her gather her fallen things, and when she stood up, the shuttle arrived and she boarded it excitedly. It only took a good twenty minutes for them to arrive at the Central bus station and then, she took off excitedly to the ticket counter.

On the way to the counter, she rummaged her bag for her wallet, and was a bit scared when she didn't find one. But she can't give up now, can't she? She sat on one of the unoccupied benches at the station and started looking again. She _almost_ cried. Her wallet is gone. She can't go home without money. She can't buy any tickets. She won't see her friends before they go to Italy. She can't see Tsuna before he leaves. Her eyes _stung_.

"Last bus going to Upper East Namimori will leave at 1:30 AM. We're calling all the passengers for the last bus going to Upper East Namimori. Please board the bus now. Last bus to Upper East Namimori will leave at 1:30 AM."

Haru looked at her watch. It was 1:28 AM.

_No, no, no, no. There must be something I can do. I'll beg them to let me in that bus if it's the last thing I do!_

She stood up and went to the ticket counter and was only a few steps away when the only window open posted a "CLOSED" sign in front. She then noticed the "SOLD OUT" sign beside it. She blinked a few times before her mind went back and sprang into action.

"Wa-wait! Wait!" Haru poised herself in front of the counter, in front of the shocked ticket officer caught in the middle of pulling down the blinds.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're already closed." The ticket officer said tiredly.

"Please, please! Give me a second! I lost my wallet and I _need_ to board that bus!_ Please_, give me a ticket!" Haru blurted out in a hurry.

"I'm sorry but all the tickets were sold out. Oh, your bus is moving."

Haru turned her head sharply at the far end of the bus terminal where the last bus heading to Upper East Namimori was exiting the station. She held on tightly to the counter until her knuckles were white because she felt her knees grew weak at the sight.

_Haru wanted to cry._

"I'm sorry, miss, we're closing now — the whole station closes as soon as the last bus leaves. I think it would be better if you take a cab instead. I'm sorry, miss. Be safe, good night."

Haru could only nod weakly in reply while thanking her.

With that, the ticket officer pulled down the blinds and left Haru alone at the other side.

_Haru wanted to cry._

She sighed instead. Gokudera always teased her for being too emotional, and now is not the time to be emotional. She was told by Gokudera many times before that she's impulsive and acts based on her emotions. She can't cry right now. She needs to be strong and to have a clear mind so that she can think of a solution.

With a final look at the empty station, and at the huge clock embedded on one of the walls, she exited the station and sat on the benches outside. It was 1:40 AM.

The air was colder outside the station. Haru regretted that she did not wear a thicker jacket today. She sighed. _Now_, what is she gonna do?

_Maybe I should call my parents?_ But, it was already two in the morning and she was sure that they're both in the middle of sleep, and she didn't want to disturb them._ Hmm... maybe Kyoko? _But Kyoko didn't know how to drive. _Ah! Gokudera-kun knows how to drive! _She brightened up. For some reasons, it was _always_ Gokudera who always shows up when she needs help. It was as if he is her knight in shining armor. She blushed at the thought while picturing Gokudera in a shiny chainmail.

_Hahi! What were you thinking, Haru?! Erase that thought! Erase! Erase!_

_Mmm. I'm not sure if Yamamoto-kun knows how to drive... Well, there's Tsuna-san but..._ It was late and she did not want to disturb him. She sighed. This time, she _really_ wished she had an older sibling — or at least, a boyfriend — that can help her through this.

It somehow unnerved her that she was back to her _first_ and _only_ resort — but actually, she did not mind at all. It was just that she already felt ashamed of asking help from him every single time, and every single time he gets annoyed but helps her anyway.

With newfound determination, she flipped her phone open and pressed the speed dial.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

He is the first speed dial on her phone, as well as the second, and third — the first time Haru got in trouble in college, Gokudera snatched her phone from her and assigned the first three speed dials for him.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

_He's not answering..._

Her eyes stung.

_Haru wanted to cry._

_Please..._

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"What do you want, woman?"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Theme 40. Comedy of Errors

**Author's Note:** For some reasons, the supposed two-shot I was hoping for morphed into a three-shot. The next chapter concludes the trilogy! Please read and review! Also, If you have any suggestions for the future sets, I suggest you review/send me a message saying the set of prompts you want (I'll accept 2-5 prompts a set). Please check my user profile for the list of available prompts! :)


	6. In the Wee Hours 3

Haru woke up with a start when she felt a sudden hot sensation on her cheeks. She was about to scream for help when she noticed the familiar looming figure before her, holding a hot can of coffee to her cheeks.

"Gokudera-san!" She immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "You're here!" _And you're warm. Mmmm._

"Che! Stupid woman! What the fuck do you think you're doing sleeping out here?! You can get mugged without them even trying!" Gokudera wrapped his arms around her. It was a cold night, and she was slightly shivering. He heard a mumbled sorry from his chest where Haru is currently snuggling comfortably. He blushed. Sure, he was already used to getting hugs from Haru, but he still blushes every time -- whether from awkwardness or something else, he didn't know. He won't admit it out loud but _he likes Haru's hugs_.

After a good minute of snuggling, Gokudera detached Haru from himself, and the latter groaned in disappointment.

"Why'd you do _that_?" She pouted, "I'm cold!"

"Geez! I know, I know! Just sit down first, woman, and drink this." He handed her the hot can of coffee which she welcomed with both hands. "I can't have you falling asleep while we're riding the motorcyle."

"Hahi? Motorcycle?"

"It was Bianchi's. She left it at the Tenth's house before she left for Italy last month." He explained while flashing a look at the bulky black motorcycle parked just before the steps of the station.

"Ah, I see." She also looked at the shiny motorcylce up front. She can almost imagine Bianchi riding it -- she would've looked so cool._ I wonder what Gokudera looks like while riding it._ She blushed slightly and she hid it from the prying eyes of Gokudera by sipping from the can of warm coffee. She smiled. He always remembered how she liked her coffee.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

"Don't mention it." He sat beside her and drank from his own can of coffee. "Anyway, hurry up, woman. I need to sleep."

Haru nodded and appreciated the cold night air hitting her face. She was still cold but the coffee help even a bit. She turned rather sharply to Gokudera when she heard a zipping noise.

"Wh-what are you doing, Gokudera-kun?!" She blushed at the naughty thoughts running through her head. She read too much shoujo manga and chick literature, anyway.

"What do you _think_, woman?"

Gokudera unzipped his jacket and took it off. He then slipped off his pullover sweater over his head and hissed as the cold night air attacked his already bare arms. "Shit. It's _really_ cold."

"Um, yeah." Haru looked away from the sight. Gokudera with the tousled hair and all looked _really hot_. She mentally scolded herself and chanted Tsuna's name in her head. _Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna... _Only to fail miserably when an image of Gokudera with tousled hair while wearing a shiny chainmail and riding a shiny black motorcyle suddenly popped up.

"Haru. Face me."

"Hahi?"

A sudden barrage of light blue covered her eyes and the musky scent of Gokudera's cologne got caught in her senses. It only took a split second before she managed to see Gokudera in front of her, fixing her slightly ruined hair. And then, Gokudera guided both of her hands, one at a time, to the long sleeves of the sweater. Haru could only stare -- and blush.

"There you go."

"Um...Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

He grunted in response while he quickly wore his jacket and then, he took a long drink of the warm coffee.

Haru was currently enjoying Gokudera's sweater. It was soft, comfortable, warm, and it smelled like him -- like his cologne she really liked. The smell relaxed her very much.

"Why didn't you give me your jacket instead?"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "That one's thicker."

_Oh._ She smiled. _Gokudera could be such a sweetie at times._

"Anyway, are you done? I really want to sleep."

Haru took a long drink from her can and finished it up. She stood up and smiled brightly, "Let's go, Gokudera-kun."

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Theme 5. Degrees

**Author's Note:** This turned into a five-shot (it was only supposed to be a two-shot). Please read and review! Also, check my user profile if you're interested in requesting a prompt set! :)


	7. In the Wee Hours 4

The roads were empty except for them. Gokudera passed through the middle of the road without any care of the world, and Haru just held on to him tighter than normal just to make sure she won't fall off. They we're nearing the town when Gokudera slowed down.

"Where are you going home, anyway?"

That hit Haru like a ton of bricks. She left her home keys back at her apartment in Tokyo and her parents wouldn't hear the doorbell if she rang, and she was sure that Kyoko's asleep and no one will answer the door at their home since everybody's asleep.

"How about Tsuna's house?" _Right, I can sleep with Mama and the kids._

She can't see Gokudera's face but she can _almost_ _see_ the grimace from his words.

"You can't. The Tenth's and Mama's room are both crowded with people sleeping over."

"Hahi..." She faltered a bit, "How about sleeping at the living room? On one of the couches—"

The motorcycle came into a sudden halt. And then Gokudera turned back his sharply to face her. His eyes were twitching. "ARE YOU _FUCKING _CRAZY?"

"Hahi! I-I'm sorry..." Haru looked away.

Gokudera groaned, "Fine." He started the motorcycle once again, "I'm taking you over at my place."

Haru blinked.

"WHAAAAAAT?"

And then they sped through the empty roads through town.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Theme 34. Roads


	8. In the Wee Hours 5

After a few dizzying minutes of reckless motocycle ride care of Gokudera, they finally arrived at a white-washed apartment complex a few blocks away from Namimori High.

Gokudera took off his helmet and Haru followed. When she looked up, she tried to suppress her giggles at the sight before her.

"Why are you laughing, woman?" Gokudera asked, annoyed, while he got off the motorcyle.

Haru tried to stop her giggles, "It's just that Gokudera-kun's hair looks _funny_!"

Gokudera immediately ran a hand through his hair and tried to straighten out the kinks, "Well, you don't look any better, stupid woman."

"Hahi!" She also ran her hands through her hair, trying to fix it quickly.

"Anyway, enough of that, woman." Gokudera took one of her hands in her hair and guided her off the motorcyle. "Let's go."

Gokudera dragged him up the flight of stairs and through the unlit hallway of the second floor of the apartment complex. They stopped in front of Gokudera's apartment door. It was not Haru's first time here — she had been here a few times before (either studying, hanging out, or accidentally sleeping over). The last time she went here was before they started the semester a few months ago and quite frankly she missed the place (especially Gokudera's huge flat screen TV which he lets her use to play her dating games on console — after much begging on her part). She smiled. _It's nice to be back._

She heard the jingle of keys and saw Gokudera's left hand juggling the small amount of keys in the key ring and then his right hand holding her left hand. She blushed. She had held his hands quite a few times before, and he did too — she was supposed to get used to it by now. But for some reasons she did not know or, probably, did not acknowledge, she felt a bit lighter and warm. _Well, it is cold, and Gokudera's hand is warm. Yes, that's it._

She was quietly admiring their entwined hands when she was dragged into the apartment. Gokudera let go of her hand and she whimpered because of the lost contact. Gokudera walked a few steps away from her and flicked open the nearest light switch. The fluorescent light flickered a bit before it opened completely, illuminating the whole room.

"_There_, make yourself at home, woman. You know where the things are." Gokudera yawned and stretched before turning towards the door. "Just lock the doors when you go out tomorrow. You can use my clothes if you want but make sure you wash it, woman! Give it back when we come back from Italy."

"Hahi! Where are you going?!" Haru held his jacket's sleeves quite tenaciously.

"Duh!" Gokudera rolled his eyes and said tiredly, "I'm going back at the Tenth's. I'm going to back to sleep."

Haru gawked like a goldfish at him. "Wh-what?"

"You look _stupid_, stupid woman." He smiled smugly at her and started turning, once again, towards the door.

"But Gokudera-kun!"

"...WHAT?" He _sounded_ tired, and he _looked_ tired.

Haru did not want to risk any accidents. He might fall asleep on the road. "...Can't you just stay here?"

They had a staring contest for a full minute and then Gokudera looked away. "Fine." He groaned. "I'll take the bed, woman."

"WHAT? I want to sleep on the bed!" Haru complained. _Gokudera could be unbelievable sometimes!_

"Well, I got dibs on it first." He said hoarsely. He just wanted to sleep. He removed his sneakers and started towards his room.

"He-hey! Wait!" Haru sat down on the landing and removed her boots as fast as she could. She could hear the muffled thump in the other room — signifying Gokudera had taken the bed. She hoped that he left a space for her. He did have a big bed and a very soft one at that, too.

After successfully removing her boots and socks, she went to Gokudera's room. She found him snoring slightly — his long body positioned near the wall, leaving a huge space for Haru on the bed. She smiled at the sight. She then went to his drawers and got herself a pair of jogging pants — he did allow her to use some of his clothes and besides, she did not want to sleep in her skirt. She changed into the pants and moved towards the bed.

She thought she would fall asleep as soon as she hit the pillows, but she was wrong. It was _too cold_ — even after wearing Gokudera's pullover sweater, his jogging pants, and even hogging the thicker blankets — it was _still too cold_. She inched closer to Gokudera. And then another, and another, and another — until she was snuggling Gokudera's side. She smiled when she immediately felt the warmth radiating from his body and the smell of his musky cologne all over. It was a comfortable kind of warmth and a relaxing note of scent that made her lids heavy. But before she succumbed to sleep, she angled her head upwards and gave Gokudera a kiss to the cheeks.

"Good night, Gokudera-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Haru woke up in the morning, Gokudera already left. But his warmth and his smell enveloped her completely as if he was still there.

It disappointed her that she did not see her friends off before they went to Italy, _but it was okay_ (she can always call them even though international calls are a bit expensive). And it disappointed her that Gokudera did not wake her up to say goodbye, _but it was okay_.

Besides, there is still that _tingling sensation_ left on her cheeks that meant Gokudera _kissed_ her goodbye.

_End of In the Wee Hours_.

* * *

Theme 32. Linger

**Author's Notes:** FINALLY! That last from the set of In the Wee Hours! Please read and review! Also, check my user profile if you're interested in requesting prompt sets (such as this one). :)


	9. Death by Chocolates

_Goddamnit! What's wrong with these stupid girls?_

Gokudera scowled angrily at the bevy of squealing girls flocking in front of him and shoving beautifully-wrapped boxes in his arms. The blushing girls seemed to be ignorant on his apparent distaste on the current situation. His eyebrows creased deeper in irritation.

A few seconds and a trail of mental curses later, Gokudera managed to free himself from the girls crowding him earlier - with a colorful pile of boxes in his arms no less. He shoved the boxes inside his school bag and closed it with such vehemence. His school bag now looked deformed with the odd angles of the boxes sticking out. He ran his hand through his hair in irritation. He needs to smoke.

Gokudera found himself in his favorite smoking area at the back of the building - hidden from all the people and students around. He pulled one stick from his case and lit it up. With a long drag of nicotine, his frazzled mind suddenly seemed to have calmed a bit.

This was always the scenario during Valentine's Day. Gokudera gets attacked by girls armed by chocolates, and after surviving the cursed predicament, he smokes. Sure, he admits that he was a huge snob, but after a few years with the Tenth and the rest of the family, he is currently learning to _appreciate_ people, especially girls. But, he was not prepared on what the university got in store for him.

He does not want to acknowledge the fact during middle school and high school, but when he started university, it started slapping him right on his face - he was a _goddamn handsome man_. Girls swoon when he pass by and sometimes, guys double-take to make sure he was a man. And in this cursed day alone, he had been stopped by girls countless times just to give him love letters and chocolates.

His forehead creased in irritation. His bag was now three times heavier than it was earlier because of the chocolates. He was not that fond of chocolates at the first place but it seemed like a waste to throw them away. He sighed. He now had at least a whole semester's supply of chocolates.

He was enjoying his second stick when he heard a familiar shriek bearing his name. He looked lazily at her direction.

"Gokudera-san! I finally found you!"

"What the hell do you want stupid woman?"

"Hahi! Why are you so grumpy all the time?" She muttered more to herself while approaching Gokudera in a few strides.

_Che, stupid woman_. He took another look drag of his cigarette before the said stick was snatched by Haru. She dropped the lit cigarette on the ground and stomped on it with disgust.

"GODDAMNIT, WOMAN!" To say that Gokudera was shocked was a huge understatement. He was beyond furious. _How dare she!_

"You should stop smoking, Gokudera-san! It's very _dangerous_!" Haru said in a knowing tone.

"You're not the one buying and smoking cigarretes, you know! You should fucking lay off my own business and mind you—"

Gokudera didn't finish his tirade as something hard was forced on his chest. He glared at it, as well as the hand holding the said box to his chest, and then to the stupid woman whom he noticed was sporting a forced smile.

"For you, Gokudera-san." Haru pushed the box on his chest once more for due emphasis. "Happy Valentine's Day." And with one last push, she stormed off.

The small silver box landed on Gokudera's pale hands as soon as Haru released her hold and walked away. He took it and brought it closer to his face. It was a small rectangular box, a bit bigger than a cigarette box, covered in plain silver foil. Gokudera stared dumbfounded on the thing on his hands. Compared to other Valentines he received that day, _this_ was not covered in frilly pink or red heart-stamped wrapper or even heart-shaped — it was just rectangular, silver, and very plain. He frowned in disappointment. _Ah, well,_ he thought, _this is just obligatory chocolate from that crazy woman._ His frown deepened at the thought of getting _obligatory chocolate_ from _Haru_. But still, for reasons he cannot fathom, he _is_ itching to open the said box. _And not because this is from that crazy woman! _He was just curious, _very_ curious. _Yeah, right._

He tore off the plain silver foil gently and he was once again caught staring at the rectangular object in his hand — a cigarette pack almost identical to his favorite one.

"That crazy woman, giving out cigarettes as her Valentine gift…" He sighed and was about to put Haru's gift in his bag when he caught something else written on the wrapper.

**Limited Edition Chocolate Cigarettes**

After a few seconds, he chuckled silently to himself and opened the box of treats. And while eating the cigarette-shaped mint-chocolates, he can't help but wonder what he will give for a certain crazy woman on White Day.

* * *

27. give

**Author's Notes:** This has been sitting in my hard drive for a while now and I decided to finish it. I'm out of practice and this is a very cliché story (sort of). And to continue the cliché bandwagon, the next one will be about White Day. Reviews are definitely welcome! :)


End file.
